Changes and Surprises
by friday-august-thirteenth
Summary: Bella Swan is now the town bad girl. When she goes to La Push to buy a motorcycle from Paul, she runs into Seth, too. AU. Bella knows about the pack via Cullens, but doesnt know who alls in it. Knows nothing of imprinting. M for language, lemons & menage!
1. Chapter 1

I used to be so giving, so caring towards those around me. Then, _he_ came into my life. I was still selfless and nice to those around me, but that was only the Cullens. They separated me from my family and friends, so when they left I had no one to turn to. I was pretty comatose for a while, but one day I just thought, why the hell am I wasting my life for that ass-fuck?

Now, I'm more of a brash outgoing person. I still don't have any friends, but now it's because I don't want any, and nobody likes me anyway. That's why I decided to go to La Push today. A guy down there has a motorcycle he wants to sell, and it's pretty cheap. I have so much money saved up, I can buy it and still pay for my first semester of college.

I drive down the road and past the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. As soon as I get into town, my clunky truck immediately draws attention. I decide to just walk, so I find a place to park my Chevy. I hide behind some trees because I'm thinking, eh, what the fuck.

I walk back into town, and people are staring at me. It's a rare sunny day, so everybody is outside. I stick out like a sore thumb. I am about as pale as fuckin' sour cream, and there are a bunch of russet skinned native people around. Also, the dark clothing, combat boots, multiple ear piercings and pierced lip make me stick out anywhere in Forks, too.

I start to get out of the main shopping area, and look at the street signs. Looks like I'm heading in the right direction.

This is Fred. Fred is a line. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!...!`````````````````````````````` yaaaayyy!

God _damn _it, I'm lost! I look around me for something, anything familiar, but there is nothing, Great. Just as I'm about to give up and knock on some random fucks door, I am attacked.

"Bells! Is that you? " comes from behind me. I turn around just in time to be caught up in a massive bear hug. Just as Jacob squeezes the air out of my lungs, I manage to say "Holyfuckingshityou'resomuscleyandIcan'tbreatheholyfuckdamnit!" He laughs and sets me down, and then he really looks at me. His eyes get kind of large, and laugh at the look on his face.

"What did you do to your face, Bells?" he gasps. Great. "And do you have a mouth on you or what?" At that I smile hugely.

"Hey, at least I'm not a pussy like some people I know." I poke him, but I doubt he felt it. Stupid werewolf muscles. We banter and catch up for a couple minutes before he asks me what I was doing in La Push.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know where Paul Lahote lives, would ya, WWF?" I ask.

"WWF?" "Were Wolf Fucker," he laughs, then says, "Yeah, I know where he lives but you don't want anything to do with him. Mean fucker he is." I laugh. "I have no special interest In him, but that bike he's selling, hell yes!"

"He's selling that thing? That is his baby! I tried to buy it from him and he practically ripped my head off, then said something about waiting for the right person to come along. Actually, he might like you. I'll show you the way.

We turned down the street I had just recently decided was the wrong way, and not too long after that come to a nice enough little grey house. Jake said he had to go, so I walked up and knocked. I heard scuffling until the door swung open. I am faced with a ripped, russet colored chest. The first thing that comes out of my mouth?

"Holy fuck, are you one of the pack?" He looks startled for a second, and then opens the door without saying anything, and as I step in I avoid eye contact because honestly, he's pretty intimidating. I go into the living room and right there is another guy who looks werewolf ripped.

"So, what do you want?" Comes a deep voice from behind me.

"That sweet ass motorcycle you got." I immediately answer. Then, the ass-wipe on the couch starts to laugh.

"You? That's great. You can't top 110 with those boots, there is no way you can handle that bike," Just as I'm about ready to fucking attack him, the guy behind me speaks up.

"Who knows. Sit down and talk to Seth for a bit,…" "Bella," I supply. He walks off into the kitchen, and I sit down in the chair across from the Seth kid. We make small talk, but I look everywhere except for him. Turns out he's only seventeen, he's Sue Clearwaters kid, and he's here to buy the bike from Paul, too. Also, they're both werewolves. Fucking awesome.

I am drawn from my oh so deep thoughts by Paul coming back from the kitchen. He doesn't say anything, just sits down and starts eating the sandwich he made. My stomach chooses that moment to growl silently, and they don't notice. But I am so damn hungry. Paul is sitting in the chair next to me, so I reach over and grab it out of his hands right as he's about to take a bite. I quickly take a ginormous bite, and then lick the whole sandwich. Take that, Mr. Silentness.

Seth laughs really loudly, and I look at Paul, straight in the face for the first time. And he's looking back. I look into his eyes, and his mouth is open. He's staring at me like I'm his whole world, and it scares the shit out of me. Firstly, because me and him haven't said five words to each other, second, he's a werewolf, and thirdly, he's scary. The werewolf part doesn't really bother me, and I feel safe with him.

"Did you really just imprint on _her?_" Seth chimes in. Imprint? What the hell? I look over to him in confusion, and me and Seths eyes lock. I get the same creepy 'I'm the center of his world' feeling, and then Paul starts snarling. Well, fuck me upside down and backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is going to be both Seth and Pauls POV from Chapter one. **

**P****aul****POV**

I was talking to Seth about some random shit when there's a knock on the door. I hope it isn't another one of those paleface guys trying to impress somebody. Jesus, if it's that Newton kid again, I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

I open the door, expecting to have to kick somebodies ass for bothering me, but am faced with a small woman. And my god, is she a woman. About 5'4'', she has perfect tits, a nice firm little ass, and a small waist. Yeah, I'm so much taller than her that I can see over her head to her butt. I stand back, curious as to why she's here, and she walks in like she owns the place. She starts talking to Seth, and says that she wants the bike. Huh. She doesn't look very strong, but she seems fiery enough to handle it.

I leave her with Seth, and go to the kitchen make myself a sandwich. I am so hungry, I've been working all day and haven't had a chance to eat. I listen in on their conversation, and it turns out that this s actually Jacobs Bella. I growls a little at the simple _thought_ of her belonging to that pup.

I go out and sit down and start eating my sandwich. I hear her stomach growl quietly, and smirk as I bring my sandwich to my mouth. Right when I'm about to take my second bite, that little bitch steals the sandwich right out of my hands! Damn! And then, she takes a huge bite. That was half the sandwich, no shit. And then, the cherry on the fucking top, she licks it. The whole damn thing. God, that's like a dog pissing on its territory!

When she's done marking her sandwich, she looks at me, straight in the eye. And she has the most beautiful damn eyes. I feel like everything, the only thing, that matters, is her. I have the urge to kiss her, to fuck her, to make love to her, to tell her I love her, to protect her, and to _mark_ her, all at the same time. All I can do is stare at her with my mouth hanging open like a fucking dumbass.

Seth decides to break the silence. "Did you really just imprint on _her?_" Fucking bastard, making it sound like a shit thing to happen. It's probably the best fucking thing that has ever fucking happened to me. She looks at him in confusion, though, and I see it. When he looks into her eyes, he looks like he's tasting water for the first time in weeks after wandering around the Sahara. Seth just imprinted on my imprint. We're imprinted on the same girl. Seth Clearwater and me, Paul Lahote, are imprinted on the same girl. Bella Swan. Before I know what's happening, a snarl erupts from me.

**S****eth****POV**

Paul and I are talking about some mindless stuff while we wait for the pack to show up for the meeting when somebody knock on the door. I hope it's Mike Newton, just so I can watch Paul beat him all to shit, maybe even help. He pisses me the hell off, and hits on my sister all the time.

When Paul walks in with a pretty girl, calling me surprised would be an understatement. Paul tells her to sit down and goes off into the kitchen to make some food, I guess. He better bring me a damn sandwich, the motherfucker.

Me and the girl start talking. Turns out her name is Bella. Bella Swan. Holy Fuck, it's Jakes Bella! She's all he ever thinks about, so when I'm phased with him she's practically all I can think about, too. But she's so different from his memories! She seemed more depressed, but more…normal. This girl is a bit emo, but she is hot!

When she finds out that I'm only seventeen, she seems a bit taken aback, but quickly gets over it. She's eighteen. When Paul comes in, she looks longingly at his sandwich, and right when he's about to take a second bite, she takes it right out of his hands, takes the largest bite I've ever seen a girls take, ever, then licks the whole damn thing! She looks over to Paul to see how he feels about what she just did, and they both freeze. Paul is staring at her like she's the last person in the world who can save his life in an apocalypse, and I know he imprinted on her. So, I state the obvious.

"Did you seriously just imprint on _her?_" the person in question looks at me in confusion, and suddenly she's the only thing holding me to this world. She is everything. Everything I want, everything I need. And I know I have to do everything to give her everything she wants, everything she needs. And then, I remember that Paul just imprinted on her. Too. We're imprinted on the same fucking girl! And then Paul starts snarling.

**Thanks to: lightbabe, justwanttologin, And I'll Set Fire To The Rain, Xoxo Vampire Lover oxoX and Cheetahgl4 for favoriting and/or subscribing to my story!**

**I checked my email, and when I saw the favorites I started bouncing up and down and squeeling like a two year old on Christmas morning. I was so happy that someone was actually reading my story, I was just like, "holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck…" so yeah. Also, I would love some reviews, people! Comment, leave your name and gender and I might make you a character in my story! I love new ideas, and opinions, flames are welcome. BYYYYYYYEEE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I just want to thank all the people who reviewed! I'm just going to warn you, from now on I am going to update less often and a bit sporadically, sorry for that! I'm going to try to stick to BPOV mainly, throwing in Paul and Seth at important or funny parts. Mainly because, well, I'm a girl, not a dude with a dong. ON WITH THE STORY! On with the story, I say, on with it! And, OMFG! I totally forgot! I own nothing, not the characters, not the setting, it all belongs to the wonderful SM!**

BPOV

Seth is staring at me still, and now Paul is snarling. I hope he doesn't get furry on me, cause honestly I would rather not be smooshed against the wall of the small living room and get fur in my mouth.

"Soooo, are you going to show me that damn bike now, Paul?" I say loudly, trying to break the growing tension in the room. Actually, it was quite a genius idea if I do say so myself.

"Yeah. I like you, so if you like it you can buy it off me." And then he leads me to the garage. There is a car in there, but I don't pay any attention. The bike completely captivates me. It's large, but sleek. Shiny black paint with stripes of matte black, it is gorgeous!

"How much do you want for it?" I immediately gasp when he says, "Just give me three and a half grand and she's all yours." It's like fate, I think dreamily as I grab the money and thrust it right under his nose. His eyes get really big, and he says, "You know you don't have to pay for it all right now, right?" I nod, and then split the wad of cash in half.

"Okay, how about this: I take it home with me today, tomorrow I get it checked out at the body shop, and the day after that, Saturday, you can come with me to the DMV to get it registered to me and all?" I ask him hoping he says yes so I can see him again on Saturday. He nods, and I look to the bike and back to him. He sighs, but relents. "Go ahead," And I hurry over to it. I lovingly stroke the sides, and then I get on and just sit on it, hugging it. I keep muttering things like "So awesome," "So amazing," or any other positive adjective.

"How long do you think she's gonna molest that thing for?" I hear somebody loudly whisper, and look to see that it was Seth. He must have followed us. Paul is next to him, laughing.

"Are you guys laughing at me? Seriously?" I ask, exasperated. They just laugh more at the look of frustration on my face, which really pisses me off. So, I grab the nearest thing to me, which happens to be a wrench, and I fling it at Seths head. It misses by about an inch, and he looks startled. I cackle at the look on his face, and hop off the bike to walk over.

"You could have killed me!" I just laugh at Seths horrified look. "What about your werewolf super healing?"

"Oh. Yeah." Paul rolls his eyes and looks to me.

"So, on Saturday, do you want to grab dinner with me in Port Angeles after we go to the DMV? Maybe go to a movie if it's too early to eat?" I look into his eyes. He looks sincere enough, I guess, so I agree. We all say goodbye, and I hop on the bike and drive to where my truck is parked.

I have to struggle a lot to get the bike into the back of my truck, and with a final shove, I get it in, but some part on it cuts the shit out of my arm, and it starts bleeding a shitload. Damnit! I look at the gash, and I think I see some things that definitely should _not_ be visible. I run away from the truck and vomit what little food was in my stomach, and then I pull my over shirt off to wrap around the gash. I'm feeling queasy and faint as I hop in the truck, but somehow I manage to make it the whole hour drive to the Forks hospital.

I drive into the ER parking lot and rush inside, and when I say that I'm the chefs daughter and I can't use my hand, they let me go straight back to a room. A nurse comes in and helps me fill out some forms, and I tell her not to call Charlie. He would just worry and ban me from doing something _else._

When the doctor comes back, I don't pay attention to him, just wait for him to finish sewing me up. It hurt so much, even after the crap they fed me through the IV they stuck in my arm. I was getting really antsy when he put in the last few, and after getting my insurance put down and all, I headed home. Charlie was asleep on his chair, and I threw a blanket over him before I went and got ready for bed.

I was pissed when I took my shower because I had to be really careful with the bandaging all over my right forearm. I threw on some night clothes and fell onto the bed, asleep before my fucking head hit the pillow.

I woke the next morning to my arm throbbing up a shitstorm, and I pissily got ready for school after taking a couple of ibuprofen. Charlie had already left for work, so I didn't have to explain my arm yet. And then, I had to remember that I forgot to put the motorcycle in the garage, so he must have seen it this morning. Shit. I was never going to hear the end of that.

But… he _is_ the chief of police, so it's not like he's going to pull me over because it isn't registered to me…

I drag it out of the bed of the truck and quickly start it up and head to school. It is so amazingly fucktasticly _almost_ orgasmically awesome! When I pull up, everyone looks at me.

"Doesn't it take coordination to drive one of those, Swan?" calls some idiot from the back of the gathering crowd. I just give the general group of people the one fingered salute and then force my way through some people.

All day, I hear the usual whispers. "Frigid bitch," "Cunt," "Emo," "Goth," "Cutter," None of it's new, but it pisses me off anyway. And then, at the end of the day, as I walk towards , Lauren Fucking Mallory comes up to me.

"How the hell did you get that bike? I bet you fucked the guy it belonged to and made off with it, slut." And….I lose it.

"Says the fucking school doorknob. There isn't a guy at this school who hasn't taken a turn on you, is there? I'll bet," I pause, "Even the teachers have had a go. How else could you not be failing your classes. Did you blow Mr. Banner to get that B- on your Biology test? You must suck," –haha. No pun intended- " at blowing to give head and still get just an average grade." And then she tries to get me with her damn claws.

"Ah, hell no!" I say when I feel three burning lines on my right cheek. "I fight for real, bitch, you sure you wanna do this, bitch?" before I finish talking, she lets out a feeble scream and leaps on me. I think she expected to tackle me or something. No way in hell is her anorexic ass taking _me_ down. I punch her right in the nose, and am satisfied when I feel it give way and break. She lets out an outraged scream as blood starts pouring out. I just walk away with a "I'm sure you can have your daddy pay for _another_ nosejob."

I shoot the people who were watching that sad excuse for a fight a dirty look, and quickly hop on my baby and drive away.

I go straight to the mechanics and they look it over before telling me that it's in tip-top shape. I hurriedly head home, and when I pull into the drive way, Charlie is on the porch. He looks livid.

I slowly get off and pull my helmet off (Yeah, I bought one on the way home). "Hey, Ch-dad," I tentatively call out. That seems to trigger something in home, though, because then, he starts-

"What the hell do you think you're doing riding that death-trap? And where the hell did you get it? Do you even have a license for it? Because, I assure you, I will arrest you!" And then he goes on this rant against motorcycles. I calmly explain that I got my license a couple of weeks ago up in Port Angeles, and that I bought it off a guy down on the rez, and that I was careful, and all that shit, blahblahblah.

He eventually stops yammering on about it and I go inside to find that he had ordered pizza. Thank god, I did _not_ want to cook.

I fell asleep that night looking forward to my "date" with Paul tomorrow.

**So, what did you think? I hope liked it! Like I said, I'm going to be updating less often now, but no worries, I will not not update for more than two weeks, at most! Review please, and if you want leave your name and some details about yourself (describe yourself, hair color, skin color, eyes, faves, etc.) so if I do use you, your character won't be completely off base. Also, I'm making another story to put outtakes in. If there are parts where you want ANY specific outtake, I will put it there! Please review, they make Lauren Mallorys dad say "no" to her getting her nose fixed! XD)) ( it's a grinning fat man…)**

**BYYYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you to everybody who has stuck with me for the first few chapters. I'm going to finally get into the story a little more now, so, yeah. Hey, and if you want me to write a Seth/Bella story, leave me a review saying so! I have a summary at the bottom so… read! Thanks! BYYYYYEE!**

**BPOV**

This morning I got up and went downstairs for breakfast and there was something that vaguely smelt like toast. Before I even got into the kitchen I was scared. I peeked in the door, and I see Charlie fanning something that's smoking like a son of a bitch.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?" I ask as I run over and try to put out the…egg-thing he was trying to make. While we finished putting that out, the smoke alarm decides to go off, so then I have to open the doors and fan the house out, but it still doesn't shut up.

So, I throw my shoe at it. You know what happens then?

Well, first, my shoe comes back sown and hits me in the head, sure to give me a nasty bump, and then the whole smoke alarm comes down and hits me in the forehead, creating a huge gash on my forehead that I am sure will need stitches.

Almost immediately it starts bleeding profusely, and Charlie rushes to get a rag and asks me, "Are you going to hold that to your head now?" I can't resist.

"No, I'm going to hold it to my ass. Yes, I'm going to hold it to my head, dad. Let's blow this prostitute corner!" I yell the last part as I toss him my keys and hurry to my truck. No way in hell am I going to the hospital in the cruiser, and I know, I just_ know_ that he would turn on his lights and siren.

On the five minute drive, Charlie manages to worry over me (loudly) the whole time. I casually walked in and greeted the nurses as blood seeps from the rag against my head. They already have all my papers on file, but Charlie has to wait in the waiting room.

The same doctor from yesterday, Dr. Smith, comes in and fixes up my head, and Charlie pays the up-front costs for me, even though I tell him not to.

When we get back to the house, I quickly change clothes (the other ones had blood on them) and check the clock. I get a text from Paul saying that he would be here in about ten minutes, and that Seth tagged along.**(A/N: Bella got their numbers and vice versa the night she bought the bike)**

When they pulled up, I walked leisurely outside, and Seth hopped out of the passenger side and let me in, saying that since I was the smallest I had to sit in the middle. I just shrug, happy at the chance to be smooshed in between these two pieces of man meat, and then Seth got back in and we drove off.

We fell into easy conversation at the beginning of the hour long drive, but about fifteen minutes in Paul cranked up the radio. I freaked out when I realized what song it was, it was 'Welcome to my Life' by my favorite band of all time, Simple Plan. I start belting out the lyrics immediately.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong,

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room,

With the radio on turned up so loud,

That no one hears you screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like,

When nothing feels alright,

You don't know what it's like,

To be like me

To be hurt,

To feel lost,

To be left out in the dark,

To be kicked,

When you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,

But no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more,

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles,

And stupid lies,

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like,

When nothing feels alright,

No, you don't know what it's like,

To be like me

To be hurt,

To feel lost,

To be left out in the dark,

To be kicked, when you're down,

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down,

And no one's there to save you,

No, you don't know what it's like,

You don't know what it's like,

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face,

And no one ever stabbed you in the back,

You might think I'm happy,

But I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted,

You never had to work it was always there,

You don't know what it's like,

What it's like,

Welcome to my life

I trail off as I see them both staring at me. "What?" They both jump, and Paul quickly turns his attention back to the road.

"You…you're just really good at singing," I look at Seth, surprised, and then laugh. He looks so nervous. Then, he gets all serious and angry looking.

"What happened to your head?" I guess they finally noticed that. My hair was hiding it earlier. But he starts shaking and I'm afraid he's gonna go furry on me, but before I can calm him down, Paul grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I get really freaked out cause, well, he's not looking at the road.

He looks angry too, so I hurry to explain.

"My dad tried to cook this morning and that was a failure and it started smoking and the smoke alarm went off, which gave me a headache and it wouldn't stop so I threw a shoe at it which hit me in the head, after which the fucking thing fell off the damn ceiling hitting my head and giving me this gash thing so I wen to the hospital and had it sewn up." I say it in one breath, because all the wolfy mojo shit in the car was starting to freak me the fuck out.

And, their angry looks were seriously turning me on, and I'm sure as hell they can smell my arousal from the way Seths nostrils flared after the first wave of heat pooling in my center.

They calm down after that, but now I'm all hot and bothered. Not cool. And, I think I saw a bulge in Seths jeans.

Which reminds me. "I'm surprised you guys are actually wearing shirts, you know, I thought cut offs and bare chests was the uniform for the La Push were wolves," they start laughing, therefore breaking the awkward tension.

When we get to the DMV, we actually get through all the registration quickly, and before I know what's happening, we're outside the movie theater looking at our options. I see Mike Newton, and he looks a bit drunk.

And then the fool stumbles his way towards us. "Hey, Slut, I mean, Swan," he slurs. I feel both Seth and Paul tense next to me, and brace myself for what comes next. "You fucking around with Indians now? _Two_ of them? Why don't you leave them losers and I'll show you a real good time. I'll even give you a tip."

Of, he did _not _just call me a prostitute. The boys growl lowly, but Mike is too inebriated to notice.

"Shut the _fuck_ up," I say to the wolves, and then I leap on Mike. I start punching him, and he falls down in about two seconds. I jump up and start kicking the shit out of the damn bastard, until hot arms grab me around the waist.

"Stop it, before somebody calls the cops," It's Seth. We quickly walk away, and I wipe the bit of blood I got on my hands from Mikes face on his t-shirt. We go into the movie after grabbing some popcorn, and I'm stuck in between the two of them. In the middle of the movie, Paul pulls the yawning/stretching put my arm over your shoulder for my own comfort move, and shortly after Seth takes my hand.

Awkward.

When the movie ends, we act like nothing happened and go to some cool little café and eat waffles for dinner and ice cream and mystery truffles for dessert. It was great.

Again, on the drive back, we talk a bit and then listen to the radio. I randomly burst into song many times, and when we get back, it's pitch dark and must be close to one in the morning.

They each kiss one of my cheeks. Simultaneously. And say goodbye, but it's late November and the roads are dangerous.

"Get back here, you guys are staying here tonight!" I order, and they turn to look at me, both very surprised. I give them the excuse of the weather, rather than the fact that the idea of either of them leaving makes my heart hurt. Literally.

We go in quietly, and I realize we don't have much for places to sleep.

"You can either sleep on the couch, the chair, or on the extra matresses on the floor in my room. Actually," I decide for them, "we're going with the matresses so that Charlie doesn't see you in the morning." They help me grab the extra matresses, and I make each up with sheets before I go and change in the bathroom. When I get back, both are laying on their back, in their boxers. Oh, holy jesus. I ignore the immediate rush of heat to my lady parts (and the guys' knowing smirks), and hop into bed.

Almost immediately, I fall asleep.

**Well then, there you go, chapter four. Thank you guys for reading! I have a surprise in the next chapter, which I will be posting soon. If you want, leave your name and some details about yourself i.e. hair, eyes, attitude, faves, personality, etc. and I will most likely make you into a character in my story! Please review, reviews get you a free pass to kick the fucking shit out of Mike! BYYYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here we are. Chapter 5…so excited! Now, on with it!**

BPOV

I groggily rubbed my eyes, and rolled out of bed. I walked over to my closet, and opened it up.

Then, I stripped down completely naked, because, well, Charlie wasn't there, and it wasn't like there was anyone to see me. I looked for my robe, my thoughts wandering as I moved clothes around, but I was brought back by a loud snore.

I froze, then slowly turned around. You know, naked. Like, bare-ass naked. And the events of last night came flooding back to me. And then, both Paul and Seth woke up. They sat up and stretched, extending their arms above their heads, putting their glorious muscles on display for me. _At the same time._

Holy fuck, my panties would be drenched. As it was, I wasn't wearing any, so my thighs were know glistening with my arousal. _And_ I could smell it, so I knew they could, too. They were both frozen, eyes wide as they stared at me.

A very naked me. Their eyes darkened, and just as I noticed their tented pants, my limbs caught up with my brain, and I bolted. Into the closet. I shut the door and stayed there, absolutely still and silent in all my fucking nakedness. Fucking great.

And then, I saw my robe. I grabbed it and slipped it one, using a great deal of contortionism, and opened the door to see the two wolves still staring at the door of the closet, mouths open, noses flaring, and boners standing at attention.

I walked past them in the most dignified way possible, and then took a long shower. When I went back to my room, the beds were cleaned up and my wolves were gone. I felt a pang of sadness at that, then realized what I had just thought. _MY _wolve_S!_ I said my, and 's!

Both of them were not mine! Neither of them were mine!

While I had been having my internal rant, I had dressed, so I headed downstairs. I figured they had both left, so imagine my surprise when I go downstairs to find breakfast on the table, and my two wolves (I'm just gonna go with it) sitting there, waiting not so patiently to begin eating.

"Hurry up and sit down! We are starving, but we figured it'd be rude to eat before you, so don't be so goddamn slow!" Well, someone gets cranky when they don't get their food on time, I thought as I looked at Paul, who looks pissed now.

I sit and say, "Go ahead," and they immediately begin to chow down. Within five minutes, the heaping piles of food on their plates were gone…it was so frightening! They completely shoved the food in their mouths!

"Ewww…" I say as I watch them. They look at me, shrug, and continue. Just, fucking disgusting. I eat my meal (like a normal human being, might I add) and look up to see them finished and staring at me. Cue awkwardness.

"Soooo…." I say, waiting for them to say something. And they do, they say it at the same time.

"You have nice tits!"

"Why were you so turned on?"

Seth complimented my tits, so I answer Pauls question.

"You two just had to go look all sleepy-hot on me and stretch, didn't you? You have to be aware of the fact that you guys are…eye-candy," I say the last part a little desperately, so they don't think I'm a freak. And then, Seth asks a more obvious question.

"Why were you standing there, naked?" Oh joy. I sigh.

"Well, I forgot you guys were there, and I knew Charlie was gone, and I really wanted to take a fucking shower, and I couldn't find my damn robe, so yeah." I finish lamely, but I don't blush or anything. I'm too fucking awesome for that shit.

"Cool. By the way, thanks for flashing us," Paul says in his low baritone, and cue the need for fresh panties. They both freeze and sniff, then smirk, looking at me.

"Paul, I think you should talk seems to…enjoy that," Seth says in a lower hoarser voice and my panties are officially wrecked. I squirm a little, but they both look at me with amusement, which pisses me, and suddenly, there is no more turned on Bella.

"Fucking little bitches! What the hell! WI let you sleep in my house, you better damn well show me some fucking respect! Now what the fuck do you want?" I could tell they were both about to ask something, what with my super awesome smidgen of vampire venom in my veins.

"How'd you know we wanted to ask you anything?" inquires Seth, quite innocently. I get wide eyed, and stutter, trying to make up an excuse.

"U-umm, uh, I-I-I-I c-can j-just k-k-kinda t-t-tell…?" My voice goes up at the end, making it sound like a question, and they look at me suspiciously. My hand absently covers the mark on my left shoulder.

"You wanna go to the bonfire with us tonight? It's just gonna be the pack and the imprints, and Emily and Kim are both really nice, I haven't met Embry and Quils imprints yet, that's why we're having a bonfire, to formally introduce them to the pack." Paul explains, and without a conscious decision, I'm nodding my head.

"So, you can either get ready and come hang out at the rez with us until then, or you can come down later?" Seth asks me, and my heart aches at the idea of being away from them. "Can you guys wait here? I'll just grab some stuff to change into, and then I'll follow behind you on the bike, okay?" They nod, and I rush upstairs. I throw some short shorts, a tank, pants, a tee shirt, my wallet, a swimsuit, my toothbrush, some shampoo and some ibuprofen into the bag, and run downstairs. They are still just sitting there, and I peek from around the corner and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-and she was just standing there, looking all shocked. I swear, it was like I had an instant boner-"

"I don't care, Seth. I _was_ there, _right_ there, in case you don't remember, and I was a little more preoccupied with _her._"

I run halfway back up the stairs, then come back down noisily so that they don't think I was eavesdropping. Too bad being noisy requires banging against things.

I stumbled into the wall, and then down about ten stairs. Fucking joyous. When I landed, I laid still for a moment, and took in the damage. My face was pressed against the ground, my ankle was throbbing a bit, too. In the five seconds it took to figure that out, Seth and Paul rushed in. Paul quickly and gently picked me up and set me on the couch.

"Are you okay? What happened? How did you fall?" Seth starts rattling off questions, but I block him out and look at Paul, who has a scrutinizing look on his face as he looks at my nose. Then, he interrupts Seth.

"Your nose is definitely fucked up, Bella." I roll my eyes.

"Really? You mean besides the fact that its gushing blood and I can fucking see it pointing way to the fucking goddamn right side of my face?" I reply sarcastically, tilting my head back and using the tissues Seth gave me to keep blood from dripping on my clothes.

He laughs, then says we need to go to the hospital. So, I kick up a piss fit.

"No way in fucking hell am I going to the hospital for the third time in three days! You think I haven't broken my nose before? I know how to reset the damn thing, so back the fuck up!" I yell at him as he moves closer to me…

His eyes widen, and he backs up a step, so I take a chance and dash up stairs into the bathroom. I slam the door shut and lock it. I hear them following me, so I quickly inspect my nose. Yeah, way worse than I've ever had before, but whatever. I grip it tightly, then, count to three and jerk it back into place.

I let out a grunt of pain, and blood starts flowing a little more heavily. The door bursts open, and there stand Seth and Paul, both looking panicked. I give them pained grins and say,"Hey, it's straight now!" They both gasp like idiots, and stand there, so I direct them.

"Sethy, grab my bag, Pauly, make sure I don't trip down the stairs. _Again."_ And then I walk away, down the stairs.

I grab my keys on my way out the door, and quickly hop on my motorcycle. They come out a second later, looking slightly confused as to why there is so much stuff in my bag. So, I answer their un-asked question.

"If we're drinking, I'm spending the night at one of your guys' house," And then I gesture for them to get in their truck and lead the way. They do, and I rev the engine and follow after. When we get there, it's a house I don't recognize.

"You'll have to hang out with _just _me for a while, Bella, Paul has to patrol." I look over to see Paul pulling down his pants as he gets to the tree line. I look quickly over at Seth, who's smiling at me. I follow him into his house, and wave when I see Sue.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Great, great, what about your dad?"

"Charlie's been good, he's been working a lot, but eh, what can I do?" I smile politely at her as I follow Seth upstairs to his room. In the room across the hall, there's music blaring behind the closed door, and I assume it's Leahs room. He gestures me in, and I look around. It's a bit smaller than my room, there's a full sized bed, a desk, dresser, nightstand and a TV. He has tons of movies and CDs, and I'm instantly jealous.

I can feel his eyes on me as I run a finger over his movies, but when I grab a movie and throw it at him, he looks only slightly startled.

"Put that in, and then can you give me some stuff to clean this," I gesture to the mess that is my nose,"up a bit?" I ask him. He puts the movie in and while the previews are showing he helps me clean my face up. We sit back on his bed and relax to watch the movie.

Towards the end, my ice pack is melted, so I get up to empty it and get fresh ice. When I go downstairs, you wanna know who I run into?

Leah.

"What the hell are you doing here, leach-lover?"She growls, and I just look at her. Then, I say something I know she wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry," I pause to look into her still furious eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry that the Cullens caused you to phase, that they caused Sam to phase, and imprint on Emily, I'm sorry that you got so fucking screwed over by all this voodoo shit around here. But, I didn't do it. I didn't bring them here, I didn't force Sam to fall in love with Emily, I didn't force you to phase. That is the Cullens fault, and I fucking hate them for doing this to all of you, to Paul, to Seth. I wish I could take back loving them, but I can't. I wish I could take back the time I wished to join them, but I _can't!_ So just back the hell off and get that damn stick outta your ass. Sam didn't want to hurt you, and you know that, I'm sure you hear it everytime you phase with him." After I finish my rant she just stands there, so I grab my ice, and I look back to her as I'm about to leave.

I see her eyes are a bit watery, and she whispers an "I'm sorry," I nod, before leaving the room. Seth is at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me with wide eyes.

We go upstairs, and hang out for the rest of the afternoon. He tells me that he hasn't met the new imprints, Alexis and Samantha, but he's happy for Embry and Quil.

I'm looking forward to meeting them, too.

**So….did you like it? Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy! Please review! The next chapter….The bonfire! Thanks to the people who gave me the ideas for Quill and Embry's imprints, I'll explain what happened to Claire in the next chapter! Sorry, that parts gonna be a little sad, but whatever! Now, I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or put me or my story on alert!(So far)**

**MEmyselfANDiANDyolanda, Jazmin123, darksailor, jma4397, hvnsllbbygrl, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Miznana, 1dreamkeeper, Siwiutka85, Countrygirl83, Snoodles, sasrrtp177, JustSmile25, kk1999, paulswolfgirlmeraz82, sacoyawild, Heather1970, Black Dagger Daughter, Vane3131, himeko63, VampireGirl1019, Ella1983, Kathy Hiester, Twilight-lover106, bombon, Somthin'Smancey, vampiresrok, mayfairmarybeth, Jaspernumber1, grabski8, Ika0110, trisha917, iloveecfromtwilight, YankeeGirlNJ, iwantavampire, flory, wetterwaxs, Sunshine72, wolfgirl517, JulesLillanTeller, Carastarr, SparklingFae, TaylorLaunterIsMyBoyfriend97, and dz0316. Thank you all, you're the first to review, favorite, or alert this story within the first five chapters! I'm gonna do this every five chapters, so yeah! BYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
